Music and Melody
Music and Melody is an 2019 American animated anthology film produced by Walt Disney and released to theatres on May 20, 2019. and the sequel to Melody Time (1948). Film segments This particular film has ten such segments. ''Goliath II'' This segment presents Goliath II is a miniature young "9-year-old" indian elephant (about 3 to 4 in. tall, although the consistency of this is variable) who tries everything to impress his father, the biggest elephant of them all. Because of his size, his father doesn't care about him; only his mother does. A nasty tiger named Raja is curious of tasting an elephant or any animal he sees in his path and tries to attack Goliath, but Raja is stopped by his mother. Afterwards, Eloise (member of the herd) almost accidentally steps on Goliath II. Later, he's nearly eaten by a crocodile (which appears to be the same one from Peter Pan), but his mother saves him. One day, the elephants are marching through the jungle, Goliath follows two snails but gets lost and his mother panics, causing the other elephants to crash (similar to the elephant crash in The Jungle Book, which was released seven years later). Goliath II's Mother and the Tiger, Raja, search for Goliath and manage to find him in a snail hole. After a short tug of war between Goliath's Mother and Raja, Goliath is rescued. Shortly afterwards, Goliath is scolded for dishonoring his Mother's warnings on not wandering off and is put into a bird's nest as punishment. It is at this point that Goliath is now fed up with being treated like a baby (even though he's nine years old) and feels confident that he can take care of himself. That night, while the herd is sleeping, Goliath runs away and vows never to return. Afterwards he is startled by various jungle noises and is again attacked by Raja after mistakenly waking him up with a cattail, and he walked on and crying for his Mother. After his mother hears his cries she goes to his aid and finds that he is being taken away by Raja. After saving Goliath from Raja's grasp, she grabs the tiger by his tail and throws him straight into the crocodile's mouth; he escapes from its belly and runs away, scared out of his wits, and he was never seen again. Afterwards, Goliath gets a spanking from his mother for trying to desert the herd, because a deserter from the herd is branded a "scoundrel, a rogue elephant, a traitor to that high and imperial order of pompous pachyderms", and to make it worse, he has disgraced his father. The next day, while the elephants are marching through the jungle again, Goliath I screams because of a 6 inch mouse, stopping,and causing the elephants to crash again. The mouse scares away and panics the herd, which flee and jump into a river, scaring the crocodile out of his wits, shaking a tree belonging to an owl and provoking the mother bird again. While the mouse is laughing hysterically at the elephants' misfortune, he finds Goliath II, staring at him. Shocked, he asks Goliath if he is afraid, but Goliath replies that he is not as they are the same size. Enraged, the mouse points out that Goliath is an elephant, and adds that elephants are afraid of mice as he deliberately pulls on his Trunk, flaps his ears, and kicks his "Baggy Pants" and threatens Goliath by telling him that if he doesn't run away until he counts 3, he will hurt him. After the mouse counts 3, a tussle starts between the two as Goliath I and Mother watch. The fight ends with Goliath holding the mouse over a cliff, where below is the waiting hungry crocodile. Not wanting to become the crocodile's next meal, the mouse cowardly begs Goliath not to drop him and tells him that he (Goliath) is the champ. Goliath agrees and spares the mouse. After this, Goliath is respected by his father and is named the top elephant of the herd, with narration by actor Jim Cummings. ''Butterfly Of Color'' This segment featured animation originally intended for Fantasia 2000 using the Claude Debussy musical composition Symphony No. 5 in C minor-I. Allegro con brio by Ludwig van Beethoven. Abstract patterns and shapes resemble butterflies in reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, purples, and pinks in shades, tints, and hues. Bats explore a world of light and darkness which is ultimately conquered by light. However, by the time Muisc and Melody was released Symphony No. 5 in C minor-I. Allegro con brio was replaced by the new song Butterfly Of Color, performed by the Mormon Tabernacle Choir Singers. However, the original version of the segment still survives. ''The Saga Of Windwagon Smith'' This segment presents Windwagon Smith blows into town with a strange contraption: a Conestoga wagon outfitted with a wind sail. The town fathers figure that since a small windwagon does so well, a big one must do better. They set out to build one (while Smith woos the mayor's daughter) and launch it on its maiden voyage to very unexpected results. with narration by actor Tom Hulce and Riders in the Sky. ''Tonight'' This segment presents Sky Moon Water Wind Flower Animal Waterfall Blow Rain Sun Bird Fish Butterfly Rock Dreams Magical. sung by Phil Collins ''Pooh Dreams'' This segment presents The song is about phantasmagoric elephants (heffalumps) and weasels (woozles) becoming a threat to Pooh and his food source (honey). The song serves as a soundtrack to the iconic, psychedelic "Pooh Nightmare" sequence where Pooh subconsciously deals with the theft of his all-too-precious honey. The sequence is generally considered by audiences to be quite eerie for a children's film. Elements from this song are played when Pooh can hear growling and banging noises from outside his house, which turn out to be Tigger. sung by Raymond McLeod, Michael D. Moore, Scott Wojahn ''Paul Bunyan'' This segment presents Following a violent windstorm on the coast of Maine, lumberjack Cal McNab spots a giant cradle on the beach containing a giant baby boy. The town adopts and raises the boy, giving him the name Paul Bunyan. One Christmas, the town gives Paul a double-bladed axe to help chop down timber. Paul's work clears open land and allows for the town's expansion of buildings. Unfortunately, Paul is too big for it and decides to move out west. Paul continues to help clear land for farmers in the midwest. During a cold blizzard, Paul rescues a giant ox that has instantly become frozen, turning blue from the cold. Paul adopts the ox and names him Babe. During the following spring, Paul and Babe's footprints through the snow filled up with water and became known as the "Land of 10,000 Lakes." Paul eventually clears the trees from North Dakota and South Dakota, digs the Missouri River to flow the logs downstream to the sawmills, and builds Pike's Peak as a lookout. He creates the Grand Tetons while playing rough with Babe, and makes Yellowstone Falls as a shower bath. Paul's work creates the career of logging, in which ordinary men follow suit with their axes. However, soon a slick-talking salesman named Joe Muffaw encourages the loggers to forget that work and "be modern" by using gas-powered chainsaws and a steam train to transport the timber (up until this point Babe would carry the timber to market on his back). Paul protests that nothing can replace the heart and soul of himself and Babe, and the men decide to host a tournament with only one rule, whomever creates the highest pile of lumber at the end of one's day work will be declared the superior logger, and the men will adopt the ways of the winner. Paul and Joe work tirelessly throughout the tournament, with Babe furiously racing against the steam train. When time is up, the referee measures Paul Bunyan's pile as 240 feet, and the men cheer. The referee then measures Joe's pile as 240 feet...and one quarter inch. Although most of the men don't think that quarter of an inch was a big deal, the rule was whomever made the highest pile, thus Joe wins. Paul and Babe despondently walk off into the sunset, never to return, but one of the men decides to record the legend of Paul Bunyan and Babe for posterity's sake. Some say they went up to Alaska, and their playful wrestling is what causes the Aurora Borealis in the night sky, with narration by actor Billy West and the Mellomen. ''The Steadfast Tin Soldier'' This segment featured animation originally intended for Fantasia 2000 This segment was an animated dramatization of the Nutcracker Suite by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, with narration by actor Kelsey Grammer. Each character is represented with a specific musical accompaniment as follows: *The Ballerina (Dance of the Reed Flutes) *The Tin Soldier (March) *Jack-in-the-Box (The Battle) *Rat (Russian Dance) ''Bumble Boogie'' the segment is the only one featured in Melody Time and Music and Melody. a surrealistic battle for a solitary bumble bee as he tries to ward off a visual and musical frenzy. The music is courtesy of Freddy Martin And His Orchestra (with Jack Fina playing the piano) and is a swing-jazz variation of Rimsky-Korsakov's Flight of the Bumblebee, which was one of the many pieces considered for inclusion in Fantasia ''These Are My Rivers'' This segment featured animation originally intended for Fantasia 2000 using the Claude Debussy musical composition Firebird Suite – 1919 Version by Igor Stravinsky. The story of the Spring Sprite and her companion, an elk, who accidentally awakes the Firebird, a fiery spirit of destruction in a nearby volcano. The Firebird proceeds in destroying the forest, and seemingly the sprite. The Sprite survives, and the elk encourages her to restore the forest to its normal state. However, by the time Muisc and Melody was released Firebird Suite – 1919 Version was replaced by the new song These Are My Rivers, performed by the Kimmy Robertson, Caroline Vasicek and Disney Chorus. However, the original version of the segment still survives. ''The Ballad of Nessie'' This segment A creature named Nessie lives happily in a small pond with her friend MacQuack, a rubber duck. When a rich developer takes the pond and land surrounding it to build a miniature golf course, Nessie is forced to search for a new home. She finds rejection everywhere and is always told to keep a stiff upper lip and not cry. Finally, Nessie loses all hope and starts crying for days, weeks, and months. When she cannot cry anymore, she finds that her tears have created the Loch, a new home for her and MacQuack. During the five small credits it is shown that the golf course has also been flooded, with the developer and his assistants using the sign as a raft. The developer breaks down into tears over his loss, with narration by actor Billy Connolly. Cast *Billy Connolly as Narrator; characters (The Ballad of Nessie) *Billy West and the Mellomen as Narrator and Singer (Paul Bunyan) *Freddy Martin as Musician (Bumble Boogie) *Kimmy Robertson, Caroline Vasicek and Disney Chorus as Singer (These Are My Rivers) *Raymond McLeod, Michael D. Moore, Scott Wojahn as Singer (Pooh Dreams) *Kelsey Grammer as Narrator (The Steadfast Tin Soldier) *Phil Collins as Singer (Tonight) *Jim Cummings as Narrator (Goliath II) *Tom Hulce and Riders in the Sky as Narrator and Singer (The Saga Of Windwagon Smith) *Mormon Tabernacle Choir as Singers (Butterfly Of Color) Category:Films Category:Disney films